


They Said You Sailed Away

by asper



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oasis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: 很虐





	They Said You Sailed Away

莉娅和妈妈一直生活在一个沿海小镇上。  
有一天，一群土豆迁徙的时候路过了这个小镇，准备从小镇出发，乘船南去，莉娅站在家门口看着一大群黄黄的土豆从他脚边跑过，黑压压地一大片就像一堆丑丑的玻璃球。莉娅倚着门看得入神，直到妈妈揪着他的耳朵才肯进门吃饭。然而等莉娅吃完饭冲出家门的时候，土豆们已经全都走完了。  
他顺着土豆们迁徙的路线跑到岸边，但可惜连土豆船的影子也见不着了。  
可就在他准备转身回家的时候，他发现了岸边那个小小的身影，一个土豆坐在岸边一直望着远处，粗粗的眉毛皱成一团。  
“你为什么没有走呀。”莉娅凑过去问土豆。  
土豆没有吭声。  
“是不是你眉毛太粗他们不要你了。”  
莉娅故意发出偷笑的声音。  
“这一点也不好笑。”  
那个土豆终于吭声了，莉娅看着他伤心又愤怒的脸突然开始后悔刚刚说的话。  
“你要一直在这里等吗？”  
土豆又哑巴了。  
莉娅用手推了他好几下他都一直都不吭声，于是只好坐在他旁边一起看着海面发呆。慢慢地莉娅开始觉得无聊，因为那个粗眉毛土豆一直不说话。他一直盯着什么都没有的海面开始发困，后来就直接倒头睡着了。  
不知道过了多久，莉娅再次睁开眼的时候被那个粗眉毛土豆吓了一跳，因为那个家伙正目不转睛地盯着他看。  
“我可以跟你回家吗。”  
那个土豆用蚊子一样轻的声音说到。  
“当！然！可！以！”  
于是莉娅就兴高采烈地一把拎起那个土豆放在了他的肩上，两个人一起回了家。

自从莉娅拥有了粗眉毛土豆之后，就和他一直形影不离，也再没有去找别的小朋友玩耍了。他在家里给土豆做了一张小床，在餐桌上给他放了一把小椅子，连妈妈都不知道莉娅为什么有这么多说不完的话要告诉那个土豆。而小镇上的人也都知道，莉娅最好朋友是一个粗眉毛土豆。

后来过了半年，莉娅到了上学的年纪他就每天把土豆放在书包里去上课。直到有一天上学莉娅忘记拉上了书包链子，粗眉毛土豆不小心从包里滚了出来，糟糕地就被老师发现了。  
不能带土豆上学的莉娅很伤心，他怕粗眉毛一个人在家无聊，就用小木片给他做了一把小吉他。当莉娅上学的时候，粗眉毛就可以在家弹吉他消磨时间了。  
妈妈说粗土豆很有音乐天分，每次做饭的时候都喜欢听他弹琴，但莉娅却从没有听土豆弹过。  
直到莉娅生日的前一天，粗眉毛土豆说要送给莉娅一首歌，这可把莉娅高兴坏了，他迫不及待地要土豆唱给他听，但是土豆一直坚持要在吹蜡烛的时候送给他。  
那个晚上莉娅兴奋地一直到很晚才睡着，第二天上学的时候屁股也一直没法坐在小凳子上，急着放学回家等土豆给他唱歌。  
终于到了下午放学铃声响起的时候，莉娅第一个冲出了学校的大门，撒开两只小腿一路飞奔回家。但就在他跑到家门口的时候，他看见妈妈站在路边，似乎等了他很久。

“粗眉毛走了。”  
妈妈看着头发跑得乱糟糟的莉娅，忍不住把他抱进了怀里。

“下午有一群土豆迁徙的时候，他们带上粗眉毛一起坐船走了。”

“但是......但是….”

但是我们都说好的….

莉娅挣脱开妈妈的手臂，伤心地往岸边跑去，他看着什么都没有的海面，失落地喊着土豆的名字。  
他一遍又一遍地喊着。但除了渐渐昏黄的日落，没有任何回应。

莉娅一屁股坐在岸边，眼里的泪水一直流啊流，直到眼泪流干，眼皮肿成了一大块。  
太阳走了，岸边一片漆黑，月光照在莉亚沮丧的小脸上。

最后男孩哭完了最后一点力气，站起来默默地回了家。

没有土豆的家里，仿佛什么都不存在了。

转过身的时候，莉娅看见了身旁那张空了的小床。

但至少。  
粗眉毛带走了他给他做的吉他。

 

-END-


End file.
